Is It A Dream?
by VTShyungie
Summary: [Chapter 1 is up] Bisakah kalian membayangkan rasanya menjadi diriku? saat dulu yang masih polos idiot namun masih seru-seru? aku percaya kalian seperti mimpi kembali ke masa lalu -Jeon Jungkook. A VKook BTS Fanfiction by vtshyungie - RnR jsy :3
1. Chapter 1

Is it a dream?

A VKook Fanfiction –present by vtshyungie!~

[!] CAUTION: TYPO(S) GAJE, OOC, ALUR MAINSTREAM (?)

Enjoy!~ RnR

.

-Dulu aku pernah berpikir. Sebenarnya cinta pada pandangan pertama itu benar atau tidak, sih? Dan ternyata itu salah. Bukan cinta yang lebih dulu, tapi rasa suka atau tertarik. Lalu berkembang dengan sendirinya menjadi cinta-

.

Jungkook berdiri tegak dengan raut wajah bingung dan kepala yang dimiringkan ke kiri. Tidak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri, mungkin sekitar tiga meter, jarak di depannya itu sangat ramai. Ia melihat begitu banyak para siswi yang berdiri histeris membuat lingkaran yang padat. Karena rasa penasarannya meningkat, ia mendekat kerumunan itu. Hanya mendekat dua meter saja, dan langkahnya terhenti tatkala siswa yang terengah-engah keluar dari kerumunan para siswi tersebut.

"A-ah gwaenchanayo? Eum- sunbae?" Tanya Jungkook. Ia mencoba mengangkat tubuh lemah lelaki di depannya –yang ia rasa sunbaenya –dengan mengaitkan tangan sunbae itu ke lehernya.

Lelaki itu masih tertunduk, mengatur nafasnya dan mengelus punggungnya yang berat dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas. Merasa iba, Jungkook berjalan pelan-pelan menjauhi kerumunan para yeoja histeris itu. Lelaki itu tampak mendengus kesal saat ia mendongak menatap ke kerumunan para yeoja tadi. Jungkook memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu bangku di lorong sekolah tak jauh dari tempat mereka berjalan. Kini giliran Jungkook yang mengatur nafasnya. Pasalnya ia tidak menyangka bahwa lelaki di sebelahnya ini bisa seberat yang ia tidak kira, ia terlihat kurus namun.. baiklah Jungkook menarik kata-katanya.

"Aduh aku berat ya? Maaf ya. Maaf juga sudah merepotkanmu."

Jungkook hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman manis.

"Kamu tampak seperti hoobae aku. Namamu siapa?" Tanya lelaki itu.

Jungkook menoleh dan tersenyum dengan malu. "N-naneun Jeon Jungkook imnida. Sepertinya aku memang adik kelasmu, sunbae."

Lelaki di sebelahnya mengangguk sembari tertawa kecil dalam diam.

"Eum-sunbae?" Tanya Jungkook ragu. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk berjabat, sedangkan tangan kirinya mencoba melampiaskan rasa gugup dan malunya dengan menggaruk tengkuknya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum. Ia menjabat tangannya dan digerakkan naik dan turun.

"Kim Taehyung imnida."

.

-Disaat kau menyukai seseorang, Apakah kau pernah merasa penarasan tentang dia? Menyelidiknya dalam diam? Dan saat kau ketahuan basah, Apakah kau pernah merasa debaran jantung yang berlipat-lipat lebih cepat? Merasakan pipimu terasa panas? Merasa.. bibirmu tidak bisa menahan senyum gembira? Ya. Semua itu benar-benar terjadi, tanpa alasan-

.

Jungkook berlari di lorong lantai dua. Sungguh ia tidak bisa menahan jantungnya untuk berdetak lebih pelan lagi. Ia merasa jantungnya seperti ingin lompat dari tempatnya. Begitu pula dengan bibir yang tidak bisa ia bungkam karena terus menyemangati dirinya untuk tetap _relax_. Jungkook menghentikan larinya tiba-tiba, mengatur nafas dan detak jantungnya dengan menundukkan kepalanya dan menarik nafas panjang.

Kesempatan kali ini, tidak boleh disia-siakan lagi. ia sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin keluar dari kelas dengan alasan izin ke toilet. Jadi, harus berhasil. Setidaknya tiga puluh persen.

Kini Jungkook berjalan dengan biasa. Jungkook menoleh ke kanan sembari berjalan dengan pelan. Ia melewati kelas demi kelas. 2-C, 2-B, dan 2-A. Ia semakin memperlambat jalannya, melihat suasana kelas yang hening melalui pintu yang terbuka dan jendela yang tidak ditutupi oleh gorden.

Tanpa sadar, seluas senyum yang selama ini ia tahan kembali mengembang dengan natural. Ia terus menatap sunbae yang ia temui beberapa minggu lalu, ia sedang mendrabble bola plastik kecil di lantai dalam diam. Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya, sudah ia tebak pasti mukanya sudah memerah.

Ia berlari kecil ke toilet di ujung lorong. Sesampainya segera ia tutup pintu tersebut dan melihat pantulan bayangannya di kaca. Ah tidak, wajahnya benar-benar memerah.

_Relax. _

_Relax, Kook. _

Jungkook membasuh wajahnya dengan air yang mengalir dari keran. Ia mengeringkan wajahnya dengan tissue yang tersedia di samping sabun. Ia kembali melihat pantulan dirinya. Ingat, ia masih ada pelajaran. Jungkook segera membuang tissue tadi dan berjalan keluar toilet. Sekeras mungkin ia coba untuk berjalan biasa. Dari lorong, ia bisa melihat lelaki sedang berdiri merentangkan tangan dan kaki yang terangkat.

_Seperti Hyungie sunbae_, pikirnya. Jungkook tetap berjalan biasa, namun kali ini dengan pandangan yang bingung menatap lelaki yang berdiri di luar kelas 2-A.

Tepat sekali! Itu benar Taehyung sunbae!

Jungkook berdiri mematung di sebelah Taehyung, masih menatapnya dengan bingung. Taehyung yang berdiri sambil menggigit pensil yang berdiri seimbang di mulutnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk menjelaskan semuanya ke Jungkook. Ia hanya meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke bibirnya.

Jungkook cukup mengerti. Maksudnya diam 'kan? Tapi untuk selanjutnya ia tidak mengerti.

Taehyung menurunkan tangan kanannya dan menelusuri kantong celananya. Benang elektrik putih yang bisa Jungkook lihat. Earphone. Sudah terpasang di kedua telinga Taehyung. Tanpa memedulikan keberadaan Jungkook. Taehyung mengikuti irama lagu dan menari, jangan lupa masih dengan kaki terangkat dan bibir yang menahan pensil.

Jungkook terkekeh dalam diam. Namun seketika berhenti saat Taehyung melihatnya.

Jungkook diam membisu, segera ia berlari kecil meninggalkan Taehyung. Jangan lupa bekar rona merah tadi, ia kembali menampakkan diri.

_Dia lucu, menarik. _

.

-Dan disaat rasa suka itu berubah menjadi cinta, kadang aku berpikir biarkan lah otakku berkarya. Biarkan aku berpikir bahwa cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan dengannya. Aku bisa membuktikannya, aku berkata fakta-

.

Jungkook berbaring di kasurnya dengan gelisah. Beberapa kali ia menekan tombol power pada ponselnya, namun _notification ring_ itu tidak bordering juga selama lima menit. Ya, baru lima menit. Tapi sukses membuat Jungkook gelisah dan berguling-guling di atas kasur empuknya.

_Ting ting ting_

Jungkook yang tadi sedang duduk di ujung ranjang dengan bosan segera melompat antusias ke kasur dan menggapai ponselnya yang bordering. Dengan semangat '45, ia membuka password ponselnya. _1 new message_. Dengan rasa antusias yang memuncak, Jungkook segera membaca pesan itu.

_From: Taehyungie Hyung _

_Haha kau ini lucu sekali. Karena aku sedang jauh darimu jadi aku akan memberikanmu lewat ini o)— oh ya, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?_

Seketika rona merah menghiasi wajah putih Jungkook. Ah rasanya ia ingin terbang saja. Dengan cepat ia membalas pesan Taehyung. Ya, ia sudah mulai berani memanggilnya 'hyung' semenjak Taehyung yang menyuruhnya. Terselip sedikit gerutuan saat jari-jarinya sering meleset sehingga ia harus menghapus beberapa huruf dan mengetiknya ulang.

_From: Kookie-ya_

_Aih hyung kau ada-ada saja haha. Yes sir ada yang bisa saya jawab? XD aku juga ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Send!_

Jungkook membanting ponselnya ke kasur. Ia sama sekali tidak merasakan katuk yang menghantuinya. Biasanya jam sebelas malah seperti sekarang ia sudah merasa mengantuk.

_Ting ting ting_

_From: Taehyungie Hyung_

_baiklah kita tanya bersama-sama dan jawab bersama-sama. Adil?_

_From: Kookie-ya_

_Oke _

Jungkook kembali mnggerakkan jarinya di atas layar ponselnya. Baru saja ia hendak menekan tombol 'Send' tapi ponselnya kembali bergetar. Kali ini sukses membuatnya membelalakkan matanya tak percaya dan… gugup.

_From: Taehyuinge Hyung_

_Siapa orang yang kau suka? Apa pertanyaanmu?_

Jungkook seketika diam membisu. Diam. Gugup. Gelisah. Entah apakan Jungkook harus menjawabnya?

_From: Kookie-ya_

_Pertanyaanku sama hyung_

Jungkook benar-benar gelisah. Ia terus mengetik kata-kata yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Tapi beberapa kali juga ia hapus. Sebenarnya ia belum siap jika Taehyung mengatakan bahwa orang yang dia suka bukan dirinya. Tapi apa boleh buat ia harus-

_Ting ting ting_

_From: Taehyungie Hyung_

_Kamu. _

-Tapi aku tidak percaya ini semua-

.

Dengan susah payah, Jungkook membawa nampan yang di atasnya adalah menu makanannya dan teman-temannya. Ia berjalan pelan dengan senyum menyampari mejanya. Baru saja ia meletakkan nampan itu dia atas meja.

"Uwa! Kookie-ya! Apa kau percaya? Mereka sekarang berpacaran lho! Nanti kita dikasih peje! Haha aku tidak menyangka selama ini kalian saling suka."

.

-Apakah ini nyata atau hanya mimpi?-

.

.

Muehehehe vtshyungie is back! Hai hai hai semua, ketemu lagi dengan si author absurd gaje ini. So ini hanya teaser aja yah :) (teaser tapi kok panjang sih chan-_-) iya maaf ini teaser panjang. Mirip kayak summarynya malahsama nanti kalau misalnya lanjut ceritanya bakal jadi 1st pov:( huhu maaf kalau tidak memuaskan. Kalau memang gak ada yang minat Chan hapus juga gapapa kok :) jadi menurut kalian lanjut atau ga nih? Kalau lanjut review yaa :3 kalau udah lebih dari 8 semoga chan lanjutin wks lol. Okeeeee sekian dari vtshyungie. Saya mengundurkan diri bubai all!~ ppyong


	2. First day wtf!--

Is it a dream?

A VKook Fanfiction by vtshyungie!~

[!] CAUTION: TYPO(S) GAJE, OOC, ALUR MAINSTREAM (?), BAHASA BAKU/GA BAKU (?)

[AN] Ini 1st pov ya! Which means ini semua Jungkook pov. Muehehe. Maaf kalau mengecewakan! Makasih banyak yang udah mau baca!

Enjoy!~ RnR

.

.

Ekhem tes 1 2 3. Oke sedikit bernarasi, ya. Hai! Jeon Jungkook imnida! Panggilanku? Banyak. Mulai dari kookie, bocah, gugel berjalan, maknae tengil, kebo, sampai dibilang kepo juga pernah kok. Ga perlu diterangin semua biodata kookie deh, tanya mbah gugel juga semuanya udah ada bejibum. Biasa, anak Bangtan gitu *narsis dolo* Tapi jangan dicari terus, nanti ada fotoku malah diliatin terus abis itu naksir, kalau naksir bahaya kookie udah ada yang punya soalnya /ups.

Okay to the point.

Aku punya cerita mainstream tapi sweet tapi nyesek juga. Simpulkan saja kehidupanku dulu. Masih anak sekolah dengan tingkah konyol dan pemalas minta ampun. Tapi, kalau diinget bisa bikin senyum-senyum. Oke, aku tau ini terlalu muda tapi, saat aku menggunakan seragam baru dengan status sebagai anak Junior High School, yah kenangan indah dan memalukan itu dimulai.

.

.

16 July 2010 – 06.40 AM

Hal yang paling males dan ngajak ribut sih, ada banyak banget. Salah satunya: Hari pertama sekolah, jadi anak baru pula. Dan harus ketemu sama buku-buku menyebalkan lagi. Yap. Back to school, bro–

Aku berlari dengan terburu-buru sembali memperbaiki tangan tas ranselku yang tidak mau diam. Haduh bisa gawat kalau gerbang sekolahnya ditutup. Aku kan anak baru, apalagi hari pertama harus ada pelatihan. Aduh kalau tadi gak berdebat dengan kakak sama umma pasti gak bakal telat. Lagian kenapa baru kepikiran ya..

KENAPA GAK NAIK SEPEDA AJA, JUNGKOOK?!-_-

"Pak! Bapak! Jangan ditutup pak!" aku teriak terputus-putus karena harus mengambil udara yang terasa kurang. Sekolah tinggal sepuluh meter lagi tapi gerbangnya sudah mau ditutup. Aduh.

"AHJUSSI TUNGGU! YAK!"

**Brak. Bruk. **

Aduh pas banget-_- pas aja baru sampai di depan gerbang, eh malah ditutup. Aduh nasib, ini kening sakit banget bro ketabrak gerbang. Sial memang si bapak satpam. Padahal kemarin waktu aku ke sekolah dengan kakak kelasku –sahabat juga sih, udah janji gerbangnya jangan dikunci. BAPAK LU PHP DIH! UDAH SAYA KASIH SARI ROTI JUGA PAK!-_-

"Sial ih! Ahjussi buka gerbangnya! Php amat sih!" teriak ku sambil menendang pintu gerbang yang cukup tinggi dan besar di depanku. Tapi pintu gerbang coklat itu tidak kunjung terbuka juga. Haduh sial sial sial.

"AHJUSSI BUKA GAK PINTUNYA?! SAYA LEMPARIN PAKE BATU JUGA NIH!" teriakku geram. Aku mengambil batu kerikil di bawahku dan hendak melemparkannya agar melewati pagar tinggi sial di depanku ini. Baru saja aku mengayunkan tanganku ke belakang, tapi..

"Hei jangan dilempar."

Aku membatu kaget dengan posisi tangan yang masih hendak melayangkan lemparan. Aduh, dari suaranya aja sih udah ketahuan kalau itu sunbae. _Kook malu-maluin ih ya ampun. _Aku berbalik pelan-pelan dan juga menurunkan tanganku. Aduh beneran itu sunbae!

Lihat saja, muka sangar, mata sipit, tubuh tinggi, suara berat, dan dan, aduh dia semakin dekat kesini! Aduh gimana ini.

Aku buru-buru melempar batu kerikil itu asal dan bersiul seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku melempar seulas senyum kea rah sunbae tadi, siapa namanya, oh Kim Namjoon. Yah itu deh pokoknya.

"Kamu mau apa'in pintu gerbangnya? Sabar, itu mau dibuka lebih lebar kok," ujar Namjoon sunbae. Ia menunjuk pintu gerbang tadi dengan dagunya, membuatku harus berbalik badan lagi dan.. memandang pintu tadi takjub. Jadi tadi pintu gerbangnya mau dibuka lebih lebar ya?

"lain kali jangan berusaha gebukin Lim Ahjussi, ya?" ujar Namjoon sunbae lagi. ia berjalan lebih dulu dengan bersiul dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celana di masing-masing sisi. Sedangkan aku..

Jadi pintunya mau dibuka lebih lebar?

Kok.

MALU-MALU'IN SIH?!

Aku melirik jam tangan hitamku, oh iya masih jam 06.45. Padahal di rumah tadi udah jam 06.45. sial tuh jam rusak.

"Eh nak Jungkok!" sapaan dari Lim Ahjussi –bapak gerbang yang ngeselin tadi –membuatku tersadar dan menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan campur aduk. Entah antara marah, malu, gemes, eh kok jadi gemes ya? IH SI BAPAK NGAJAK RUSUH SUMVAH!

"Jungkook, pak. Dibacanya Jeongkuk bukan Jungkok," ujarku acuh dan melewati beliau dengan tangan yang ku kantongi di saku. Kenapa aku tidak menjambak, menghajar, atau mencaci-maki Lim ahjussi? Percuma, nanti yang ada malu sendiri. Lebih baik diam saja dah.

And welcome to your new school, Jungkook.

Sekolah yang udah kayak istana gini, gede banget sumvah. Syukur aja kemarin udah kesini. Kalau ga pasti udah kayak anak ilang, pake tatapan cengo lagi. Ya ampun gak bisa bayangin. Gak elit, oke? Not mai stail. Aku berjalan memasuki sekolah –eh Disneyland deh lebih cucok. Sambil mengingat-ingat tempat di sekolah ini, aku berjalan di lorong yang mengelilingi lapangan sekolah.

Aku berdiri tegak dengan raut wajah bingung dan kepala yang dimiringkan ke kiri. Tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri ya sekitar tiga meter disana sangat ramai.

Seingetku, papan informasi bukan disitu. Lagian kenapa ada banyak para siswi yang berdiri histeris membuat lingkaran?

Karena rasa penasaranku meningkat, akhirnya aku mendekat kerumunan itu. Hanya mendekat dua meter saja, dan langkahku terhenti tatkala siswa yang terengah-engah keluar dari kerumunan para siswi tersebut.

Wow, namja. Menang banyak dong? *plak

"A-ah gwaenchanayo? Eum- sunbae?" Tanyaku ragu. Aku mencoba mengangkat tubuh lemah lelaki tadi –yang ia rasa sunbaenya –dengan mengaitkan tangan sunbae itu ke leherku.

Buset. Kok berat ya? Kelihatannya kurus kok.

Lelaki itu masih tertunduk, mengatur nafasnya dan mengelus punggungnya yang berat dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas. Merasa iba, akhirnya aku membawanya untuk duduk di kursi kayu panjang tidak jauh dari sekitar lorong disini. Kasian weh, iyalah pasti sesak banget dikepung yeoja sarap gitu. Akhirnya kita sama-sama duduk di bangku, dengan sedikit kebanting. Aduh gila pegel, padahal cuman satu meter doang.

"Aduh aku berat ya? Maaf ya. Maaf juga sudah merepotkanmu."

Rasanya aku ingin berteriak 'IYA MEMANG BERAT CUY ANCOK NIH TULANG.' Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman manis tanpa melihat ke arahnya. Masa iya teriak gituan.

"Kamu tampak seperti hoobae aku. Namamu siapa?" Tanya lelaki itu.

Aku menoleh dan... OMEGAT WAW FANTASTICO! CAKEEEEP ;A; serius weh cakep. Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Mata hazel sipit dengan satu kelopak mata, hidung yang mancung dan terkesan imut, rambut coklat yang sedikit basah karena keringat di sekelilingnya, dan bibir.. Astaga kook sadar kook!

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali dan tersenyum malu kepadanya. Bukan malu sih, canggung. "N-naneun Jeon Jungkook imnida. Sepertinya aku memang adik kelasmu, sunbae."

Dia mengangguk sembari tertawa kecil dalam diam. Ada yang lucu ya?

"Eum-sunbae?" Tanyaku ragu. Aku mengulurkan tangan kananku ke arahnya. Entah rasanya agak canggung. Aku menggaruk tengkuk ku yang tidak gatal dengan tangan kiri dan memalingkan pandanganku.

Lelaki itu tersenyum. Ia menjabat tanganku dan digerakkan naik dan turun. Membuatku kembali menatapnya.

"Kim Taehyung imnida." Ucap sunbae itu, tersenyum sehingga membuat kedua bola matanya tidak terlihat.

Lucu..

Tidak-tidak. Aku tidak suka dengan sunbae lucu ini oke? (chan: kook kok bilang gasuka tapi ngakuin dia lucu?-_-) pokoknya gak suka. Oke? _Don't judge_.

"Eh tau kelas 2-A dimana? Aku anak baru jadi ya.. gitu deh," Tanya Taehyung sunbae dan melepas jabatan tangan kami.

Aku mendongak menatap sekitar sekolah ini. Pernah liat sih tandanya. Maklum lah agak lupa, pasalnya menghafalkan tiga puluh ruangan dalam satu hari itu bukan hal yang mudah. Oh aku tahu!

"eh tapi kamu juga anak baru ya, oiya-"

"aku tahu sunbae, sepertinya tidak jauh dari sini," ucapku membuatnya melihat mataku dan menurunkan tanganya. Sengaja aku segera memotong pembicaraannya. Tadinya Taehyung sunbae seperti hendak memukul keningnya sendiri.

"Oh ya? Bisa kah kau mengantarku?" Tanya nya dengan wajah berseri. Ia menunjukkan puppy eyesnya dan menaruh kedua kepalan tangannya tepat di dagunya, membawa kesan yang imut.

Aku berpikir sejenak. Anterin atau tidak? Ya? Tdak? Ya? Tidak? Ya?

Dia semakin bersemangat dan segera bangkit dari duduknya dengan cara melompat kesenangan. Yap, aku mengangguk.

.

.

Hai! Aku jungkook! Dan sekarang aku ada di lantai dua bersama pangeran sekolah baru. Eh?

Aku masih berjalan biasa sejajar dengan Taehyung sunbae yang tidak jauh dariku. Aku heran. Tadi dia terkesan sangat ramah dan _friendly_, tapi sekarang.

_AWKWARD! SERIOUSLY AWKWARD!_

Ia masih terus saja menatap layar ponsel putihnya dengan serius. Membuatku sangat penasaran akan apa isi dari ponselnya. Ya wajar saja sih kalau dia tidak mendengarku berbicara karena kedua earphone yang mengganggu itu. Tapi yang membuatku penasaran hanya satu. Bisa kan natap ponselnya ga sedekat tujuh senti gitu?-_- parah deket banget bro liatnya.

Aku semakin menggeser langkahku ke kiri –ke Taehyung sunbae. Lupakan masalah malu, aku benar-benar penasaran. Aku semakin menghimpit dirinya, kebetulan Taehyung sunbae berjalan di sebelah dinding pembatas. Tak lupa aku juga melirik ponsel itu dan melompat kecil. Taehyung sunbae itu tinggi oke? Wajar, aku masih masa pertumbuhan.

Aha! Sekarang dengan posisi sangat dekat –hanya berjarak sekitar lima inci ini aku baru bisa melihatnya! Ternyata Taehyung sunbae sedang membaca cerita. Tapi kenapa harus tertutup gitu ya? Sampai keringat dingin pula. Aku semakin melirik ponsel itu dengan susah payah. Dalam diam tentu.

'_sssshh aah fasterrrhh!uugghh' _

Faster? Itu artinya cepat kan?

'_uuhh ini sudahhh lebih haahh cepatth!' _

'_lagiiihh aahhh akuh mohon lebhiih cephaat ki-'_

"KYAAAAAA!" aku terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba Taehyung sunbae berseru sembari melihatku dengat tatapan terkejut. Aku membulatkan mataku tak percaya dan maju dua langkah saat secara reflek Taehyung sunbae justru melempar ponselnya melewati batas dinding.

"K-kau kenapa mengintip –KYAA PONSELKU!"

Taehyung sunbae ikut menatap ke bawah. Ah ternyata ponselnya masih ada genting pembatas. Dan kebetulan sekali ponsel Taehyung sunbae tersangkut di sana. Tapi sayangnya, jaraknya juga jauh.

"Aih gimana cara mengambilnya?" Tanya Taehyung sunbae khawatir

"Sunbae sih bacanya deket gitu, Jungkook kan jadi penasaran. Lagian kenapa ada desahannya gitu?"

"Ih itu kan lagi masa serunya. Plus JANGAN AMBIGU DOLO! ITU LANJUTANNYA 'CEPHAAT KIPASNYAA PANAS TAOO!' WOO"

**KRIIING KRIING**

"GAWAAAT!" teriakku tanpa sadar berbarengan dengan Taehyung sunbae.

Lagian kenapa kita perlu berdebat dulu ya?-_-Aduh habis ini kan pelatihan. Dan pasti yang lain sudah –ah tuh kan! Sudah berkumpul di lapangan! Aduh gimana dong! Habislah aku! Tapi ponselnya Taehyung sunbae-

"Sunbae bisa tolong pegangin tanganku? Aku akan coba mengambilnya. Daripada sunbae. Aku takut tidak bisa menahan sunbae nanti jadi lebih baik aku saja yang mengambil," ujarku dan beralih melompat batas dinding yang setinggi dadaku. Taehyung sunbae segera mengangguk gelisah dan meraih jari jemariku untuk di genggam.

Dan disiniah aku, bertarung nyawa. (lebay amat lu kook-_-)

Aku mencoba menggapai ponselnya dengan tangan kiriku yang bebas, tidak sampai.

Mencoba mengambil dengan kakiku, tidak sampai.

Hah terpaksa. Akhirnya aku duduk di genting itu dan meluruskan kakiku. Aha! Sedikit lagi! uh asli gentingnya licin banget bro, panas lagi. Mana lagi jarak dari genting ke bawah itu.. huaaanjer kok tadi gua berani sekarang jadi menciut gini sih? TT-TT

"Baiklah! Selamat datang di Sunhwa Art School! Kalian disini akan dilatih untuk menjadi murid yang tangguh dan tahu aturan sekolah agar membawa nama baik sekolah!"

ASTOGE! UDAH MULAI! GIMANA DONG!?

Aku menoleh ke bawah –lebih tepatnya ke lapangan –hah syukur saja ada yang nyelamatin. Ada pohon, takutnya kalau jatuh nanti kan bisa pe –

"Hei, kamu anak baru 2-1 kan?" suara dari atas membuatku mendongak ke atas tapi.

**Srek **

"I-iya songsaengnim." Jawab Taehyung salah tingkah sembari membungkuk dan merapikan seragamnya dengan kedua tangannya yang –tunggu.. dua tangan? Berarti.. aku-

"KYAAAA-"

Harus rela naik seluncuran anti mainstream dan-

**Bruk Brak Bruk**

Rela punya tempat nongkrong baru. Pohon sialan ini. _Yap, _tersangkut di atas bro. Dan ini.. ASLI MAMAH BADAN KOOKIE REMUK MAMAHH QAQ

"Jeon Jungkook?"

Oh great, ternyata sudah di absen.

"H-ha.. dir."

Semua pasang mata langsung tersorot kepadaku. Melihatku dengan kaget sekaligus bingung sekaligus malu-maluin _(oh ini pasti student councilnya yang ngerasain)_. Aku hanya terkekeh dan mengacak rambutku yang sudah kusut akibat tersangkut ranting pohon.

"EMAAAAAK A-ADA KUNTI TOMBOY AAAA!"

Sementara aku berusaha turun dari atas pohon, aku bisa mendengar teriakan nyaring dari lapangan. Dan tepat saja saat aku sudah turun dari pohon dan menoleh ke belakang, ternyata sunbae. _Student council_ teriak gitu apa ga malu-maluin ya?-_- asli ngakak.

"JEON JUNGKOOK!" aku yang sedang ketawa dalam diam langsung terhenti dan berdiri tegap. Widih ngeriin juga nih ketua.

"Kamu telat tiga menit empat puluh detik, mengenakan pakaian yang tidak rapih, dan memainkan gadget saat sekolah sudah dimulai," terang ketua _student council_ itu yang entah sudah berdiri di depanku.

Putih sih? iya, imut juga iya, suara tegas? jangan ditanya, sifat? macam preman oke sip. Satu pertanyaan.

Bener nih kakak kelas? Kok… pendek ya?

Eh tunggu, main gadget?

Aku melirik kedua tanganku. O-oh! Ponsel Taehyung sunbae! Gimana balikinnya ya?

"Seok Jin-ssi!" seru sunbae itu tegas. Tak lama, pria jangkung dan berbahu tegap menghampiri kami berdua.

Dan seketika itu mataku langsung berbinar dan menampilkan _puppy eyes_ secara bersamaan. Kamu tahu dia siapa? Seok Jin! Kim Seok Jin! (U DON'T SAY KAN UDAH DIKASIH TAU) dan tau kabar bagusnya apa?

"Kamu yang mengurus hukuman bocah tengil ini. Yang lain aku dan yang lain aja," ujarnya lalu memberikan salam hormat. Oke biar gak malu-maluin, lirik _name tag_nya. Min Yoongi. Oke sip, sunbae ngeriin No.1 dia, no.2 Kim Namjoon. (?)

Sekarang Yoongi sunbae sudah berbalik dan memberikan perintah kepada anak-anak kelas 1 yang lain. Dan disinilah aku, murid vip. Bersama Seok Jin sunbae yang menatapku jenuh dan melipat tangannya. Masa bodo, kalau Seok Jin sih karakternya sudah ketebak. Dia kan sahabatku jadi-

"Lari keliling sekolah ini empat kali."

"W-WHAT?!" seruku kaget. Gak gak dan gak! Sekolah ini besar banget! Kemarin aja keliling sekolah kaki rasanya sudah melayang. Gimana lari, empat kali pula.

"Jin hyung! Ayolah, aku kan sahabatku! Lapor umma nih!" rengek aku sembari menggoyangkan tanganku ke kanan dan ke kiri pundung.

"… lima kali."

_HELL!_ DIA NYEBELIN! EVIL HYUNG!

"Oke fain Jin tomang GAK PAKE HYUNG! LO GUE END-"

"tujuh kali."

Aku meremas kepalan tanganku gemas. Iya gemas, sampai-sampai pingin ngeremes dia biar ga terbentuk. Oke ini anarkis. Tarik nafas, bung.

_Umma, pokoknya nanti di rumah sakit bawain kookie jajan yang banyak sama album barunya JB ya. _

"dela-"

"IYA IYA GUE LARIII!"

Dan whuss. Sesaat itu, aku berubah cari kapten amerika. _Imagine_ aja ada jubahnya di belakang. Azeek.

Oke lari, masih lantai bawah. Naik tangga.

Masih kuat. Naik lagi ke lantai tiga.

Lama-lama kecepatannya kurang. Waktunya turun

Bukan lari sekarang. Malah jalan. Oke sampai kantin.

"Ahjumma! Hah.. saya… beli..-"

**Bruk **

**Tiii nuuut tiiiii nuuuut **

.

_**To Be Continued**_

.

[A/n]

Haha ini ff serius sebenernya udah anggap ff yang paling abal. Aduuh malu /.\ padahal udah pake baju (?)Maaf ya kalau ff TaeKook yang ini mengecewakan banget. Soalnya chan mau cari sesuatu yang anti mainstream dan.. WALLA lahirlah ff ini (?)

So chan terima kritik, saran, dan ide buat ff ini mending lanjut atau ga.

Yang nanya kalau ada part bagian scenenya mirip di film thailand yang judulnya puanjang banget, yes chan terinspirasi dari itu soalnya pshonenya cakep;-; tapi scene-nya bakal muncul seiring waktu /eaak. Dan kayaknya ff ini gabakal lanjut sebelum ff chan yang 'Too Complicated selesai' hohoho. Entahlah chan kena writer block-_-

Haha. RnR? Box review terbuka untuk anda :) sekian dari vtshyungie

Annyeong! Ppyong~


End file.
